Rei:Time Zero
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: I have destory my father world, and we created a stronger one in its place. World peace is achieved, and I have cleared your name and the name of many others. But as your daughter, World Peace means nothing without those you love. That is why I made a trip through time to bring forth a happier end even if it destory what left of me. Rating might Change.


**Rei: Time Zero**

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic was promised like 3 years ago...After Demon Child was done. Unfortunately, After rereading Demon Child I decided to overhaul it with my other fanfics. The core of DC remains the same and the way Liliana will act in this fanfic is basically her with most character development happening in DC. So it isn't a complete overhaul since the characters act the same. I worked hard and did my research into making my OC's as complex and lively as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rei**

* * *

I walked out of the Thought Elevator as told by the Dimensional Supervisor and into a cave. I'm hoping she keeps her end of the bargain and drops me off in the appropriate timeline.

The smell of a tropical forest assaulted my senses as well as the humidity touching my skin. Even from deep within the cave, I can sense it.

I wouldn't know the exact date until I made my way to civilization.

I checked the ground and made sure it's not too soft. I didn't want to leave my footprints for people to investigate.

I half-expected the Supervisor to act like a 'bigger CC' and toss a life-threatening obstacle in the way before grabbing me by my nape as I was about to die. So far, My cautious walk outside of the cave yield no prehistoric creatures chasing after me.

It must be my bias against the Supervisor who looks like CC-sensei older sister with a mature womanly body and different colored hair. Between CC-sensei being a sadistic hag and her son, my little brother, being a twit. My paranoia and blood pressure shoots up.

Once I figure out what year I'm in, I should be able to hopefully locate CC and grab myself a fake ID.

The first objective, Find a way off this island.

I know a military base is nearby because the Supervisor promise she would drop me off around the quote,'Proper time' to make changes. But I yet to find any vehicles to get me off this rock.

I can't swim even if I wanted to.

I set down on the sand wondering how I can pull this off.

My body is too modify to allow water to touch me. Even if my prosthetic legs can perform well, I don't want to risk getting my cybernetic implant damaged. Rakshata explained my upgrades are waterproof, but I really don't want to touch the water.

I recall escaping the hospital when hostiles forces came after me when I was little. The fear of sinking to the ocean floor frightened me, and I faced worse. I haven't touched anything beyond a wet sponge since.

I heard the flapping of the metallic blades on a helicopter and bolted for the treeline. It circled around the island before touching down 10 meters from me. It's easy for me to get the make and model of the military helicopter being of Britannian origin.

I pieced together the clues. The air is humid and tropical. Their Britannian soldiers being deployed for an unknown reason. I exited a Thought Elevator. I'm sure this is Karmine island.

The problem is what year?

At a minimum, it's could very well be 2010 A.T.B or the day before my father sacrifice at most.

The last option would be cruel if it's all to witness my father death, helpless to stop the Zero Requiem.

And so help me C-World, I will do everything in my power to make her suffer! If she pulled that sick joke. I know that's too low for her, but considering an ethereal being of Time-Space decided to help for whatever reason, I fear there are strings attached to our agreement.

I saw a small detachment of Britannia soldiers. Seven of them as they leap off and secure a perimeter. Further back, I can make out silhouettes of small boats heading my way.

I'm unarmed and going to fight a small army alone. I need to hijack either the boat or the helicopter without them noticing.

I tuned in on their conversations.

"Secure the perimeter," One of them spoke as I kept myself low to the ground.

I found it impossible for them to be after me. The Geass Directorate would need agents arriving before I jumped back in time. I know they can detect anomalies, but this is unlikely because Karmine island didn't have a single member setting foot on the island until the eve of Emperor Charles plan. I give them a day at minimum to command an investigation instead of under half an hour.

Most likely with normal soldiers being told some bullshit like "military training" or "terrorist activities". The last thing they want is for more people to know what exactly is the value of this island.

I quietly make my way deeper into the island avoiding contact.

I evaded their patrols with little problem. It was obvious that they were on a scouting mission. I counted around 50-60 soldiers patrolling leisurely. I'm thankful for my training with the Shinozaki clan and CC. They taught me well.

I kept my distances from the patrols and watch my step. It wants to prevent exploding possibly unused landmines and to try my best to minimize my imprint on my surrounding. I try getting close to the landing area but from a distance, I can see Knightmares protecting the landing craft.

There are Sutherland's and no traces of Glasgow.

The gap in time narrowed even more and my chances to escape become slimmer.

* * *

Nightfall is calmer and my greatest fear isn't getting caught. The sound of chatter from the Britannians fade away as the sunset and I can finally breathe a sigh of relief.

My current fear is my cybernetics becoming haywire due to the humid weather. Luckily, My cybernetics are top of the line for a reason. Yet, even the most top of the line Knightmares need maintenance the same as I.

A red pilot outfit isn't helping either. It meant to quote, "Preserve my life expectancy."

Rakshata, I'm thankful that you care, but I don't want to be spotted! I compensate for the blood red by rolling around in the mud to at least camouflage my body.

My Geass is completely useless in this situation.

The power the King who's nothing without the people that support them.

Now that I'm alone. That's just that.

I'm nothing.

* * *

_PLEASE! Leave me alone!_

_Hahahaaha! Aren't you desperate little demon._

_*BANG*_

_GGRrrAAaaAgghh!_

_It's hurt so much! It HurT'S!_

_STOP SHE'S JUST A KID!_

_*BANG*_

_Put her out of her misery!_

_But the whore out of the way?_

_Her idiot!_

_Aim. Set._

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm going to die! Why? What did I do?! Why do these people hate me?_

_Die! DIE! DiE! DIE! **JUST DIE!**_

_So this is your true color Demon._

_I didn't know what came over me. I don't want to die._

_FIRE_!

* * *

I felt cold air chill my skin and my breath hitched.

What a contradiction that I choose to come alone. An illogical decision produced from the passion of not wanting to risk any more lives of my friends and family.

I should bash my head against a tree for my rushed decision. I should have just kept the world as it is. But what wrong with a girl wanting to see her family together?

I'll figure a way out on my own. I have been in tougher situations than this. But that because I was never alone. No point in regretting my it, I have people fate to alter.

I'm so tired.

My body landed on the bed of palm leaves.

"I'm going to be stuck here for a while until the Geass Directorate eventually finds me," I look to an area on the forearm of my fake arm and place my two middle and index finger on it. A buzzing sound told me the recording has begun.

* * *

_*Video Log 1*_

* * *

"If you are receiving this message, you have matched the facial recognition software and DNA scan. Either you are me or someone I can trust. I will leave soon to commence an operation to bring peace. This time, I will save as many lives of those I love no matter the cost.

Listen, If you are me of this future, I want you to know that I'm indeed you. I'm not sure if our parents have given us the same name in your future, but here it is.

My name is Liliana Kozuki, but for my time in the past, I go by Rei Hayasha to match my appearance. Because if you haven't noticed, I look Japanese despite the fact I'm three-fourth Britannian. Genetics works in strange ways sometimes. Speaking of Genetics, I have to hide my violet eyes behind contacts to prevent any suspicious. Plus, I have this special power that needs to be kept in check.

Mom, If this is you. I'm glad to see you again. Because in my future, You were MIA for most of my life. But it w-wasn't your fault. Please don't mistake this for calling you a bad mom. I still love you, and I can't wait to see your younger self.

Dad, You have always raised me with love and care even if you have to hide behind a mask. A literal one provided by the Shinozaki, who themselves treated me like an extended family. In my timeline, You're the Demon Emperor, the embodiment of all the world evils, who killed many in the hope that the cycle of hatred will come to an end. That's why you have to hide behind a mask after returning from the dead in order to protect me.

Even when death is imminent, You have given your all to keep me alive.

And my second mother deserves a mention. There, I mentioned you CC. Or I should say, Cecelia. I plan to tell you are a shitty mentor and lazy mom. But that's all part of your charm.

If this sounds strange, I have a long explanation of what happened in the future that is divided by each video recording. If you want the short answer, the world was destroyed and create anew by you. Then I was manipulated to destroy the same world and create a stronger peace through my the effort of me and my allies.

I don't want to complicate your life any further Mom and Dad, only CC and a select few will know of my original. This message is meant to be known after the fact. Please, If I die, don't feel sad. If I live, I'm not supposed to. I must make such "Rei Hayasha" never existed on record. If both of you love each other very much, your little girl will be back.

You raised me to protect the world. It was your original intent Dad, I'm just finishing what you abandoned. This time, it's by my own will."

***Files corrupted***

***Recording ends***

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

I woke up feeling exhausted. I did my stretches and felt both the cracking of metallic and flesh joints.

I don't need a mirror to know I look like shit. But I don't care much about my looks.

My stomach growled.

I growled in response.

"Remember the basic of island survival Liliana."

* * *

**An unknown Desert**

* * *

" Director!" A trio of men in black robes enters the violet-lit throne room. Their steps hinted at urgency and worried visage.

"What is it now?" the young boy referred to as the director frowned.

One of the robed men spoke up.

"We detected another space-time anomalies. This time, it's in Kaminejima."

"I see. The last three time this happened, We came up with nothing beside blurry photos and unidentified shadows. Except for this time, It's on a small island, unlike those on larger landmasses."

"What do you want us to do director?",The robed men stiffened.

'As knowledgeable as the Directorate is, We yet to fully grasp the function of the World of C. The same way the world hasn't mapped out the entire ocean,' VV thought to himself,'But the three, now four, anomalies that materialize out of various Thought Elevators left enough clues behind to conclude they're human or at least humanoid.'

"This time I want agents on the ground alongside the Pluton," VV ordered," The goal is to sweep the island and the surrounding area. Notify my brother of this development."

The Pluton is a secret organization of the Holy Britannian Empire that has carried out black operations for the Britannian Imperial Family for generations. It is led by the Zevon noble family and was under the leadership of Oiaguro Zevon. Sometime after, Oiaguro abandons his position, V.V takes control of the organization. It was repurposed into separate task forces for specific duties.

"Which Agents should undertake this?"

"Rolo's our best option. Clara also here but is useless for this type of mission."

"He's not back yet, Director," He answered quickly, "All our Agents are busy. There been an uprise in attacks directed towards us. We have reported casualties of assets, directly and indirectly, link to us."

VV sighed.

"And we can't prove if this is connected to the anomalies," His voiced ticked with annoyances, "We aren't the only organization studying the power of Geass. There still that rogue nation of Zilkhstan and societies like our own hidden in the shadows. Orpheus, our runaway, is our most likely suspect."

'The attacks started happening a month after the first anomalies. Installation destroyed. Agents killed or MIA. Some members believe it's the wrath of God. It most likely a small group considering the precision of these strikes and turning tails when confronted with a military response.'

"This opportunity can't be missed again," V.V directed, "Deploy the Ops now. I want the anomalies captured alive by all means. This could be the only lead figuring out what attacking us."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In a secure chat room in the Deep Web**

* * *

***Aim login***

***Amon login***

***Barbatos login***

Barbatos: I'm getting to the point ASAP. Another time leap occurs last night.

Aim: Eh? Who do ya think it could be? Ba'al? Vassago? Forneus?

Amon: Well, We can't wait any longer if it's one of our own. We need to sneak in and out before they find out.

Aim: So where is it?

Barbatos: Kaminejima.

Amon: That's my Area. I'll tell Euphie I'm sick. How things on you guy's end?

Aim: Lol! Imagine the shock expression of the Directorate Agents when their Geass don't work on me. My tally is around a dozen agents thus far. I have to kill the last one. The young lad broke his mind trying to fry mines.

Barbatos: W-2 Infiltration completed. But unlike Aim and I, You lack manpower. How are you going to pull this off?

Aim: A winning personality, cute smile, and political clout can only take you so far sweetheart.

Amon: Solomon has put me under his ring.

Barbatos: Solomon? Isn't Solomon code name for him?

Aim: Oh fuck. Oh fuck. I don't want an early family reunion! How much does he know?

Amon: That I'm Euphemia Guildford and I came from the future with the directive to create a better tomorrow. Even if Ba'al would love for us to stay out of her way. Luckily, the shock was enough for him to break eye contact with me.

Aim: That's all?

Amon: Yes. I only told him what he needs to know so he wouldn't go into a panic attack when I tell him about you, Aim. If this is really Ba'al who appear this time, I would hate to make him grieve. He knows about Ars Goetia and our goal as well as some stories of our exploits. He doesn't know about the finer details and the fate of the future.

Babartos: This sounds like you're going to use the BK.

Aim: We fuck the timeline hard enough already. Speeding up the BK plan to bomb a military base is going to result in White Knight not getting his "Live" Geass ya know. Plus, the event of Narita just concluded.

Amon: It's a necessary step. If this really is Ba'al. She can just geass White Knight with the "Live" command as long as I'm nearby. Plus, Some military shipments have gone 'missing'.

Babartos: This is a little too early. The BK is still too young to attempt this.

Amon: The Black Knights are better trained this time and I doubt "Solomon" would say no. My aunt is taking me shopping. I'll message you again or we log on the next agreed time. Bye-bye.

***Amon sign off***

Aim: Now the girly gone, Man talk! What's entering W-2 like?

Barbatos: I wish I can tell some of these ladies in W-2 I'm not interested.

Aim: So you are "entering" W-2?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Barbatos: No! Those people are family friends and become mothers too! I would never think of them like that!

Aim: Bruh, Do what I do and enjoy the past. Stop being such a pure boy. If you have the looks and the freedom, enjoy. There no parents telling you to wash the dishes or do the laundry. I treat them with courtesy like the prince that I am. Work hard! Play harder!

Barbatos: Amon has been telling me about your time in Ashford, Aim. Those girls you slept with could be the mothers of our future classmates.

Aim: I should head back to Ashford. A lot of snacks.

Barbatos: Can't you understand you might become a dad? You aren't father material Aim. You can't play people, dads. More importantly, I don't want more of you!

Aim: They call me "Daddy". Playing dad is what I do. It's not like I'm sleeping with a blood relative to the tune of _Sweet Home Britannia_ /at/Barbatos.

***Barbatos left the chat***

Aim: That lasted longer than last time.

***Aim left the chat***

* * *

**A/N: Naming Liliana organization Ars Goetia is something that was changed from what I originally planned for Demon Child. I was going for an Angel vs. Demon motif like Black Knights vs. White Knights. Liliana Geass was also changed from what I originally planned after some deep research into the lore of Geass. The inspiration is from the Fate series that got me to invest in knowing what the Demon Pillars really are and many are made out to be nicer than expected of well Demons. So it really fit the ideal I was going for. It's not a 1 to 1 match but close to the purpose that even in the story.**

**The whole reason Rei: Time Zero even exists is due to Liliana own weakness and the desire of those around her to help a broken girl.**

**I wanted to find other fanfic with a similar concept but only found 3-4 and by comparison, I put Liliana through a lot of suffering which will carry weight into who she is and how she overcome most of it. Beside useless suffering that I swear is the most prominent in the Harry Potter fanfic's. Especially Gender-swapped.**

**R&R**


End file.
